


Город на острие иглы

by Sellaginella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Realism, Reference to sexual assault, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Джон видит что-то, что незаметно Шерлоку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город на острие иглы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A City on the Head of a Pin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138434) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



Проснувшись в первый раз, Джон решил, что ему вкололи сильные обезболивающие. Поэтому его совершенно не смутило, что у медсестры, проверяющей его жизненные показатели, на спине расположилась пара блестящих белых крыльев.

– Ох, добрый день, - сказала она, заметив, что Джон уставился на нее, – Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Вполне… – только и смог произнести Джон, прежде чем снова провалился в сон.

Во второй раз, когда сознание уже прояснилось, не обращать внимание было сложнее. Врач очень подробно и терпеливо рассказывала Джону о его повреждениях, давая весьма оптимистичный прогноз. Джона мучили угрызения совести, что он так и не смог сосредоточиться на ее словах.

– Доктор Уотсон, - в конечном итоге произнесла врач, – с вами все в порядке?

– Думаю, да, – ответил Джон, разглядывая ее крылья.

Потому что сном это определенно не было. Коричневые крылья чуть раскрылись, когда врач наклонилась к Джону, чтобы просветить глаза. Проверка реакции зрачков, понял он. Она выясняла, нет ли у Джона травмы мозга.

– Со мной все в порядке, – произнес Джон более уверенным тоном, заставив себя смотреть в глаза врачу. – Как Шерлок?

Врач выпрямилась, а ее крылья дрогнули и сложились за спиной.

– Он проснулся на несколько часов раньше вас, и его состояние примерно такое же. Я посмотрю, можно ли вам увидеться.

Вскоре Шерлок сам решил проведать его. Джон только-только перестал видеть крылья, но подскочил, когда дверь в палату открылась. Спиной вперед зашел Майкрофт (и, вероятно, он и был причиной отдельной палаты и почти незаметных людей в костюмах в коридоре). Мгновение спустя стало ясно, что он борется с креслом-каталкой, в котором сидел Шерлок. К тому моменту Джон не мог решить, что удивляет его больше: что Шерлок смог уговорить брата на подобное, или что у них обоих на спине было по паре огромных черных крыльев.

– Добрый день, доктор, – произнес Майкрофт, и Джон, пожалуй, никогда не видел его более смущенным. Его крылья были плотно прижаты к телу, и, когда Майкрофт стоял прямо, их было совсем не видно. Перья имели сине-зеленый отлив, как у баклана.

– Вы хорошо выглядите.

– Не надо изображать снисходительность, Майкрофт, он выглядит ужасно, – огрызнулся Шерлок. У него были гримаса и напряженная поза человека, испытывающего боль, а крылья закрывали плечи, как бы защищая. Перья были светлее, чем у Майкрофта, среди них встречались проблески серого, и Джон никак не мог понять, как они располагаются у спинки кресла – смотреть было больно, словно рисунки Эшера обрели жизнь.

– На что ты смотришь, Джон?

Джон перевел взгляд на лицо Шерлока.

– Ни на что. Почему ты не в постели?

– Он не успокоился бы, не увидев вас живьем, – сухо произнес Майкрофт, и Шерлок начал поворачиваться, чтобы пронзить его взглядом, но, определенно, решил оставить эту мысль. Шерлок не морщился от боли, но его крылья дернулись, и он прекратил движение.

– Льстит, конечно, но ты не должен был вставать, – указал Джон, – у тебя швы разойдутся или еще что-нибудь.

– Со мной все в порядке, – сказал Шерлок, отмахнувшись рукой с капельницей.

– Ну да, – произнес Джон, – правда, выглядишь ты примерно так же, как я себя чувствую, а если я чувствую себя так же ужасно, как выгляжу…

– Ты несешь чушь, – нахмурился Шерлок.

– Это силлогизм, – отпарировал Джон.

– Возможно, – мягко заметил Майкрофт, – вам обоим не стоит упражняться в формальной логике, учитывая, что вы оба напичканы лекарствами?

Шерлок надулся, и его крылья плотнее запахнулись, почти полностью закрывая тонкий синий халат.

– Я согласился на пять минут этой нелепицы, и мы уже потратили девяносто секунд…

– Тридцать пять! – возмутился Шерлок.

– Девяносто, считая с того момента, как мы покинули твою палату, – и, хотя Майкрофт произнес это спокойным тоном, его крылья чуть качнулись. – Сейчас уже девяносто пять. Будь добр, переходи к делу.

Шерлок сжал пальцами подлокотники каталки и шумно выдохнул через нос.

– Ладно, - начал он. И следом, – Джон.

Но Шерлок, казалось, не знал, как закончить предложение.

– С нами все будет в порядке, – громко сказал Джон, догадываясь, что творится в голове Шерлока, – и мы схватим его. Ты вел себя, как идиот, и я прощаю тебя. То, что ты сделал, было хорошим поступком. Пожалуй, этим все сказано?

Крылья Шерлока так стремительно расслабились, что показалось, будто они отвалились.

– Да, - скованно произнес он, – пожалуй, все.

– Хорошо, - сказал Джон, закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть все это представление, – а теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайся в постель, пока тебе не стало хуже.

-/-/-/-

Спустя несколько дней Джон сделал ряд выводов. Во-первых, крылья не были галлюцинацией – у него не было никаких неврологических проблем, и почти все те же психологические, что и раньше. Во-вторых, крылья не исчезали, когда ему меняли лекарства. И, в-третьих, крылья были не у всех. Гарри по-прежнему выглядела совершенно нормально, как и половина медработников, но Джона зашел навестить Лестрейд, и его крылья были серебристо-серыми и потрепанными, будто их стоило хорошенько причесать. Если, конечно, крылья причесывают. Наверняка сказать было сложно.

Разумеется, никто больше не видел крыльев, и, поразмыслив немного, Джон пришел к выводу, что их на самом деле быть не может. Ни у одного человека одежда не была сшита с учетом крыльев, и все без проблем сидели на стульях. Его попытка проверить это на медсестре с белоснежными крыльями закончилась визгом и сбивчивыми извинениями, но, по крайней мере, теперь Джон был уверен, что никто не обзавелся лишней парой конечностей.

Все происходило в его голове, что одновременно было и хорошим, и плохим знаком. И Джон по-прежнему не догадывался о причине.

Конечно, он не мог рассказать кому-либо. Джону и так поставили посттравматический синдром и диссоциативное расстройство, добавлять в список еще и галлюцинации ему не хотелось. Кроме того, не считая, что крылья чертовски отвлекали, от них не было никакого вреда – они просто были. Время от времени крылья двигались или дергались, но, когда Джон более-менее привык к ним, он почти всегда мог успешно не обращать на них внимания. Он начал вести список людей с крыльями, чтобы выяснить, есть ли в этом какие-либо закономерности, но не смог решить, как описывать расцветки, да и Шерлок увидел листок.

– Что это? – спросил Шерлок, когда в очередной раз был на ногах, хотя ему не стоило вставать, и доставал Джона в отсутствие других развлечений. Для человека, который, хандря, мог неделями не вставать с дивана, Шерлок был отвратительно подвижен, когда ему по-настоящему следовало отдыхать.

– Ничего, - Джон выхватил у него листок со списком.

– Там мое имя, – заметил Шерлок, потому что, разумеется, засранец читал с невероятной скоростью, – а еще Майкрофта и Лестрейда.

– Продумываю, кому рассылать открытки на Рождество.

Глаза Шерлока сузились.

– А еще там есть «медсестра с этой штукой на шее». К тому же на дворе апрель.

– Я решил все сделать загодя, – ответил Джон, – и вообще, не лезь в чужие дела.

Шерлок чуть расправил крылья, хотя они обычно и так были наполовину раскрытыми, будто он в любой момент мог взлететь. Джону пора бы перестать обращать внимание на подобные вещи.

– Интересно, – произнес Шерлок и провел следующие пятнадцать минут, пристально разглядывая Джона.

Тот включил маленький телевизор, стоящий в комнате, и попытался не думать, что у Николаса Клегга крылья были черными с белыми полосами, как у сороки.

-/-/-/-

Некоторое время спустя, после нескольких телемарафонов и их первого, начиная с бассейна, дела, Джону пришлось добавить в список еще один столбец, потому что у владельца фабрики, где нашли тело, тоже были крылья. Но они выглядели костлявыми, с загнутыми когтями на верхней фаланге, обтянутыми испещренной венами кожей. Сальные и бледные, они беспокойно дергались, пока их хозяин отвечал на вопросы. Джон не расслышал ни слова.

В такси по дороге в Скотланд-Ярд Шерлок спросил:

– И что это было?

– Ты о чем?

– Ты сильно отвлекался, – объяснил он, – уставился на что-то за спиной Уайта. И оно, определенно, выбило тебя из колеи. Так что это было?

Громадные омерзительные крылья, как у летучей мыши. Джон покачал головой.

– Ничего. Ничего определенного, просто…у меня дурные предчувствия на его счет.

– Они и должны были у тебя возникнуть, учитывая, что он сделал с той девушкой. И у меня есть серьезные подозрения, что мы найдем остальных в коллекторе на территории фабрики. А другие точно есть, я в этом уверен.

Во время вечерних новостей Джон пытался найти закономерности и потерпел неудачу. Когда он все-таки заснул, ему снился Мориарти, летящий на кожистых крыльях.

-/-/-/-

Данные, сопоставленные в запароленной таблице, названной «Налоги», гласили:

Не более чем у десяти процентов людей вообще были крылья, из них птичьих в два раза больше, чем мышиных. У большинства полицейских, как и у медицинских работников, были оперенные крылья – это были две основные категории, по которым Джон мог делать выборку. Кожистые крылья встречались у некоторых неблагонадежных знакомцев Шерлока, трети преступников, с которыми им пришлось столкнуться, а так же Иосифа Сталина, что Джон заметил, только когда они с Шерлоком преследовали подозреваемого в историческом отделе Уотерстоунз[2]. Но у вполне обыкновенных людей тоже были крылья обоих видов – не у плохих людей, не у выдающихся людей, а у клерков, официантов и таксистов (тех, которые не являлись по совместительству серийными убийцами).

Крылья, как у летучих мышей, всегда более-менее совпадали по тону с цветом кожи владельца, на некоторых росли редкие жесткие волоски. Птичьи крылья могли иметь любую расцветку. У Джона не было ни малейших соображений, было ли движение крыльев лишь его фантазией, или они действительно отражали душевное состояние человека. От размышлений начинала болеть голова.

Шерлок замечал, что Джон периодически отвлекался на крылья, но никогда прямо не поднимал этот вопрос. В большинстве случаев он провожал взгляд Джона, смотрел, не замечая, сквозь невероятные крылья, а после разглядывал Джона, будто у него на лице были написаны все ответы. Джон был уверен, дедукция не поможет Шерлоку разгадать эту тайну, хотя иногда Джон раздумывал, не рассказать ли ему, только чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией. Отбросить невозможное и все такое.

Как оказалось, спрашивать надо было вовсе не Шерлока.

-/-/-/-

Одним по-британски летним днем, сырым и дождливым, Шерлок, у которого опять была черная полоса, лежал на диване, уткнувшись лицом в руку и отказываясь разговаривать. Одно крыло распростерлось по спинке дивана, второе свешивалось на пол, сложенное таким драматичным образом, что Джон несколько раз гасил порыв проверить, не было ли оно сломано. Черт возьми, разумеется, нет, крыло даже не было материальным.

Джон пытался сосредоточиться на кроссворде и не отвлекаться на пафосные звуки, которые Шерлок периодически издавал, когда к ним зашла миссис Хадсон.

–Тук-тук, это я. Приготовила к чаю немного супа и подумала, что вы, мальчики, тоже захотите… но, разумеется, только в этот раз.

– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, – ответил Джон, – Шерлок бы вас поблагодарил, но он сейчас изображает шестнадцатилетку.

Шерлок поднял свободную руку (вытащив ее из-под крыла) и показал неприличный жест, что, по мнению Джона, лишь подкрепило его слова.

– Ох, дорогуша, не стоит так себя вести, – произнесла миссис Хадсон, на которую поступок Шерлока не произвел никакого впечатления. Она передала Джону миску с супом и поставила пиалу Шерлока на журнальный столик, прежде чем поправить покрывало, под которым он лежал.

– Уверена, что-нибудь достаточно ужасное случится в ближайшее время. Не нужно терять надежду.

Шерлок издал неразборчивый звук, впрочем, Джону не удалось за весь день выдавить из него и этого. Потрепав Шерлока по голове, миссис Хадсон перешагнула через его безвольно лежащее на полу крыло и покинула квартиру.

Джону потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что он видел, осознать произошедшее и выяснить, почему это было так важно. Справившись с этим заданием, Джон едва не выронил из рук полупустую миску с супом, и его начало бросать то в жар, то в холод. Миссис Хадсон переступила через…нет, рука Шерлока была…когда он показал им средний палец…она переступила…

Шерлок по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни, когда Джон отставил миску в сторону и быстрым шагом направился вниз. Миссис Хадсон была у себя на кухне, разливая прохладный суп по контейнерам про запас.

– О, еще раз здравствуй, Джон, – сказала она. – Тебе что-то было нужно? Или просто захотелось отдохнуть от Его Светлости?

– Миссис Хадсон, – в общем-то, не было ни единой возможности сказать это помягче, – вы ведь тоже их видите, правда?

Она моргнула и затем внезапно произнесла, кинув придирчивый взгляд на Джона:

– Ах. Я приготовлю нам чай.

Джон сел за кухонный стол, отодвинув разделочную доску. Пока чайник закипал, миссис Хадсон закончила убираться, и только когда чай был готов, села напротив Джона и глубоко вздохнула.

– Когда я была совсем молоденькой девчонкой, меня изнасиловали, – очень спокойным тоном начала она, – не надо делать такое лицо, милый, это случилось давным-давно. Времена тогда были другие, и о подобных вещах не говорили. Я никому не рассказала, и временами мне казалось… Ну, в основном, я пыталась делать вид, что ничего не произошло, и старалась жить по-старому. Сохраняй спокойствие и продолжай делать, что делал.

Но в моей школе была одна девочка. Вроде бы ее звали Морин. Кажется, она догадывалась, что со мной что-то не так, – миссис Хадсон чуть скривила губы, – Сказать по правде, она мне не шибко нравилась. Всегда казалась несколько заносчивой. Но, не знаю уж по какой причине, через несколько дней после… после случившегося, когда я ждала автобус, Морин подошла ко мне и протянула мороженое. Она сказала: «Виржиния, я знаю, что ты всю неделю не в своей тарелке, поэтому вот что я тебе принесла».

Миссис Хадсон широко улыбнулась Джону.

– Разумеется, такие вещи не исправишь мороженым. Но сам факт и то, что она сказала… было достаточно, что она заметила и попыталась помочь. И тогда я обняла Морин прямо под козырьком остановки и, кажется, измазала ей весь свитер мороженым. А когда я ее отпустила… Джон, у нее были такие красивые крылья, сине-белые, как у сойки. Никогда больше таких не видела.

– А вам не казалось, что вы сходите с ума? – спросил Джон, крутя в руках чашку.

– Конечно, казалось, - ответила миссис Хадсон, – но ведь такое безумие – не самое страшное, что может случиться?

Когда она это произнесла, Джон, наконец, вспомнил, что ему налили чай, который неплохо бы уже начать пить.

– Вы хотите сказать, есть и другие люди, такие же, как мы?

– Я встречала нескольких, – вздохнула миссис Хадсон, – большинство об этом не говорят, конечно же. С чего бы им? Хотя у одного малого была глупая теория…

– Какая? – быстро вставил Джон. – Я хочу сказать, почему мы? Почему это?

Миссис Хадсон помолчала несколько минут, а потом ответила тихим голосом:

– Мне кажется, это означает, что человек хороший. Или что он может быть хорошим – в глубине души – хотя и не обязан. Или… наоборот, - она снова улыбнулась. – Так я знаю, что Шерлок – хороший мальчик, даже когда он в плохом настроении. Кроме них есть еще хорошие люди и плохие тоже – взять хоть моего мужа – но это значит, что они особенные.

Она опять вздохнула:

– Разумеется, это мои личные размышления.

– Как по мне, в них много смысла, – сказал Джон.

Они немного посидели в тишине, допивая чай. Джон обдумывал услышанное. Он задался вопросом, что бы Шерлок сказал об этих рассуждениях и о том, какую роль она отводит ему и его брату. Джону хотелось узнать, о чем была глупая теория. Его заинтересовало, что еще могло послужить причиной. 

– Как думаете, почему именно мы? – спустя какое-то время спросил он.

Миссис Хадсон вздохнула.

– Возможно, нам больше всех нужно было знать?

-/-/-/-

Разумеется, он не перестал видеть крылья, как и не ослабела подозрительность Шерлока относительно «предчувствий» Джона о людях и его привычки смотреть не на лица, а за плечи собеседника, чтобы понять, не лгут ли они. Но все же Шерлок по-прежнему отказывался спрашивать напрямую. Что касается безумия, все было не так уж плохо.

Естественно, так долго продолжаться не могло. Все переменилось в один вечер, когда Джон пытался смотреть вечерние новости, а Шерлок копался в уликах. Он старался доказать Лестрейду, что серия краж и убийство связаны, и в своей обычной манере обклеил зеркало над камином заметками с важными данными.

Шерлок ходил туда-сюда перед Джоном, пока тот не выдержал и не рявкнул:

– Шерлок, да прекрати же, наконец!

– Каждый вечер одно и то же, – огрызнулся он в ответ, – война, голод, эпидемия и результаты футбольных матчей. Я работаю.

– А еще ты не прозрачный.

Шерлок фыркнул и перестал мельтешить, уставившись в свой безумный коллаж. К несчастью, кончик его левого крыла по-прежнему загораживал около двух третей экрана.

– Не мог бы ты, – начал Джон, но не смог закончить предложение. Сложить свои несуществующие крылья?

– Я думаю, – громко объявил Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул, поднялся с кресла и передвинул Шерлока на фут вправо. Шерлок на мгновение уставился на Джона, затем на пространство между ними и телевизором, разумеется, не увидев там ничего. Его крылья, словно из мести, распахнулись еще шире.

Джон наклонился в сторону, стараясь разглядеть изображение на экране и при этом не выглядеть так, словно он пытается наклониться в сторону или пробует смотреть телевизор из-за какого-то препятствия. От его действий на лице Шерлока появилось «дедуктивное» выражение, и детектив взглядом начал препарировать Джона для дальнейшего анализа.

– Мне казалось, что ты работаешь, – раздраженно заметил Джон.

– Теперь нет, – ответил Шерлок, так четко повернувшись на пятках, что несколько бывших сослуживцев Джона разревелись бы от зависти. Шерлок присел, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне, и его крылья вытянулись назад, словно они действительно могли повлиять на равновесие тела. Крылья выгнулись вверх и наружу, словно на эксцентричной картине эпохи Возрождения, но теперь, по крайней мере, они не загораживали изображение. Джон усиленно пялился в экран, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на тайны, которые вскрыла Wikileaks.

Шерлок снова поднялся, наклонился к телевизору, а потом снова отодвинулся. Затем он присел за креслом, тихо дыша у плеча Джона, и начал смотреть в ту же сторону, что и Джон. После этого Шерлок снова вышел вперед и начал разглядывать сам экран.

– Твоя голова мне мешает, – сообщил Джон.

– А раньше не мешала, – указал ему Шерлок.

– Я умываю руки, – заявил Джон, поднялся и выключил телевизор. Для этого ему пришлось вытянуть руку над плечом Шерлока (пульт несколько недель назад отправился в лучший мир), прикладывая серьезные усилия, чтобы не огибать крылья. Не сказать, что они там вообще были.

Внезапно Шерлок резко повернулся, и рефлексы Джона сработали раньше, чем он смог о чем-то подумать. Когда Джон увидел, что в его сторону стремительно движется последний сустав крыла (лучезапястный или самое близкое к нему, если Джон правильно разобрался в анатомии), когда он увидел, что несколько футов костей и черных крыльев сейчас врежутся Джону в солнечное сплетение, он рефлекторно отклонился в сторону.

И Шерлок, и Джон замерли. Шерлок уставился в пустое пространство между ними на невидимые ему крылья.

– Интересно, – медленно произнес он.

– Да пошел ты, – нервно огрызнулся Джон и вышел из комнаты.

-/-/-/-

Иногда в своих снах – в своих кошмарах – Джон видел, как Мориарти разрывает воздух своими кожистыми, как у летучей мыши, крыльями и исчезает в грозовом небе. 

Иногда Шерлок говорил: «Если я буду думать о них, поможет ли им это?», – и блестящие черные перья начинали опадать, обнажая белую кожу.

Иногда Джон мог дотронуться до них, запустить пальцы в их гладкую мягкость, ощутить силу мышц и тепло настоящей крови, бегущей по венам, а не только видеть образ.

И иногда, очень редко, Джону снился полет.

-/-/-/-

Шерлок без устали следил за каждым движением Джона и, разумеется, чем сильнее тот настраивался не обращать внимания на крылья, тем чаще они попадались ему на глаза. Белые крылья, красные крылья, разноцветные крылья, словно у тропических попугаев, - все они притягивали его взгляд и постоянно мешали. Шерлок ястребом следил за Джоном (или как другая хищная птица. Джон не был уверен, что в природе встречаются черные ястребы, а Гугл неизменно выбрасывал его на сайт какой-то хоккейной команды из Чикаго[3]).

Джон взял дополнительные дежурства, чтобы сбежать от вопросов. Подобное решение не только оказалось весьма жалким, но также из-за него в Шерлока стреляли. Получив сообщение от Лестрейда, Джон тут же сорвался с места и добрался до отделения скорой, как раз когда доктор заканчивал накладывать последние стежки на неряшливо выглядящую рану на плече Шерлока. Сам Шерлок пытался разглядывать происходящее, что не помогало.

– Что произошло? – спросил Джон, притормозив рядом с ним.

– А ты как думаешь? – мягким голосом ответил Шерлок. – Разумеется, мы с Королевой пили чай.

– Хватит устраивать детский сад, – сказал Джон. Но, раз Шерлок был таким раздражительным и его привезли в отделение, а не в реанимацию, кроме зацепившего плечо выстрела повреждений он не получил.

– Лестрейд сказал, в тебя стреляли.

– Лестрейд – настоящая курица-наседка, – заметил Шерлок, – он все время справляется о твоем местонахождении и делает намеки, что ты хорошо влияешь на мой характер. Я сказал ему, что тебя нет не по моей вине.

Джон почувствовал, как краска прилила к лицу, и отвел глаза. Разумеется, его взгляд первым делом упал на доктора – не того, который накладывал Шерлоку швы, а стоявшего у другой кровати и разговаривавшего с пожилой женщиной в кислородном ингаляторе. У него были небольшие крылья, похожие на голубиные, невообразимо скучные, насколько вообще могут быть скучными крылья людей. Джон мельком глянул на них и стал высматривать вещи, которые не смущали бы его так сильно.

Однако через пару секунд Шерлок охнул и широко распахнул глаза. Он перестал пытаться рассмотреть свои швы и начал вертеть головой, пытаясь увидеть собственную спину, что, учитывая все еще торчащую в его руке иглу, нельзя было назвать значительным улучшением ситуации. Крыло Шерлока накрыло все его плечо, так что он, казалось, смог бы задеть перьями нос, но, разумеется, Шерлок ничего не видел.

– Я буду в холле, – как можно более энергично сказал Джон, – поедем вместе, да?

– Мне только чай, благодарю, – рассеяно ответил Шерлок и завел назад здоровую руку, пытаясь ощупать лопатки.

Джон встретился взглядом с молодым доктором, который выглядел вполне компетентным и явно не заслуживал подобного пациента.

– Если это поможет, даю вам разрешение накачать его снотворным, – искренне посочувствовал Джон и отправился обратно в комнату ожидания. Вероятно, его ждал разговор, к которому стоило подготовиться заранее.

-/-/-/-

На удивление, по дороге домой Шерлок больше не приставал к Джону. Или же он, возможно, все еще переваривал какую-то информацию. Джон сверился с предписаниями врача, чтобы Шерлок действительно попал на повторный прием.

Впрочем, стоило им только начать подниматься к двери, Шерлок тихо произнес:

– У меня что-то на спине.

Джон ничего не ответил. Он и не знал, что сказать.

– Знаешь, я нашел твой список, - продолжил Шерлок. 

Что ж, Джон давно оставил попытки менять пароль.

– Среди указанных в нем людей нет каких-либо общих черт, как у всех вместе, так и в группах, на которые ты их разбил. Но это как-то связано со спинами: ты можешь увидеть это и спереди, но не так хорошо, лучший угол обзора открывается сзади. Больше нет причин так пялиться.

– Это все, до чего ты дошел? – спросил Джон, усаживаясь в кресло.

Шерлок, все еще в пальто, нахохлился – другого слова не подобрать – в кресле напротив. Он плотно обхватил себя руками, сложив сверху крылья так, что они практически смыкались под его подбородком. Казалось, что на нем надет своего рода плащ из перьев.

– Что бы ты ни видел, для тебя это важно. Поначалу я думал, что оно вызывает у тебя отвращение, но реакции не те: тебе по большому счету нравится смотреть на эту штуку. Оно большое, занимает много места. Еще оно подвижно, потому что ты провожаешь его взглядом, даже когда человек неподвижен, но оно никогда не удаляется. Я бы сказал, максимальный радиус фута три? – вполне искренне спросил Шерлок.

– Скорее семь или восемь, – ответил Джон. Впрочем, он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то полностью расправлял крылья, так что можно было лишь прикинуть.

Шерлок приподнял брови, потому что, поправив его, Джон фактически признал, что видит что-то.

– Ага! У тебя нет других недомоганий, связанных со зрением, двигательными функциями или памятью – я проверил тебя. По правде говоря, ты психологически здоровее, чем полгода назад. У тебя даже тремор практически прошел. Даже если это галлюцинация, она поразительна в своем постоянстве и навряд ли сигнализирует о начинающихся психологических проблемах. Я ничего не пропустил?

– Нет, ответил Джон, потому что это по существу было правдой.

Напряженная тишина повисла в комнате.

– Ну? - в конце концов произнес Шерлок.

– Что “ну”?

– Не будь тупым, Джон, – испепеляющим тоном сказал Шерлок.

– Я не… - начал он, но сообразил, что, пожалуй, так и было. – Хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе ответ на загадку?

Крылья Шерлока чуть расправились, слегка подрагивая от напряжения и, возможно, негодования.

– Я не могу делать заключений о вещах, которые не в состоянии увидеть сам, – скованно произнес он, – твои реакции многое могут мне рассказать, но этого недостаточно.

Джону потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы подивиться этому признанию в возможности ошибок, и еще одна для принятия решения.

– Я не стану тебе говорить.

– Почему?- Шерлок разве что не хныкал.

Потому что Шерлок все испортит. Он будет дедуцировать, анализировать, он потребует подробного описания и сравнения. Потому что Шерлок, подумалось Джону, сам никогда не увидит крылья.

– Потому что это мое, – вслух произнес Джон.

– Я даже не знаю, как начать описывать абсурдность этого заявления, – заявил Шерлок.

– Тогда объясни, с чего мне рассказывать? Ты ведь сам сказал, у меня стабильное состояние, я здоров. Никому не причиняется вред, и я обязательно скажу, если ты опять загородишь телевизор.

Шерлок встал на сидение кресла, и его крылья расправились, почти касаясь зеркала над камином. Он казался нереальным, словно ангел мести на картинах эпохи Возрождения.

– У тебя, - заявил он, – иррациональная одержимость скрытностью.

Джон рассмеялся:

– Спускайся, глупая птица! У тебя еще не выветрились лекарства!

После чего он пошел на кухню, намереваясь что-нибудь приготовить, но Шерлок, издав сначала в ответ возмущенный звук, мгновением после громко охнул.

В следующую секунду Шерлок рванулся к Джону и прижал ладони к его лопаткам. Джон замер с банкой джема в руках, а Шерлок зашептал:

– Невозможно, конечно, но все подходит…

Он никогда не смотрел, понял Джон. Все это время он не обращал внимания.

– Ты во всем разобрался? – тихим голосом спросил он, пока Шерлок ощупывал его спину.

– Естественно, – ответил Шерлок и пошел за пальто. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты немедленно позвонил Лестрейду.

Джон моргнул. Ему показалось, теперь он не совсем понимает, что происходит.

– Лестрейду?

– В связи с девушкой, – повелительным тоном ответил Шерлок, – той, которую убили. У нее были татуировки, поэтому он ее изрезал. Просто пошли сообщение, точный текст: “Мужчина, чуть меньше тридцати, по крайней мере один пирсинг на лице или заметная татуировка, но не оба сразу”. Давай, отправляй.

Джон мгновенно почувствовал облегчение и полез за телефоном в карман.

– Тебя ведь всего несколько часов назад подстрелили, – напомнил он Шерлоку.

– Брат убийцы! – крикнул Шерлок, уже сбегая по лестнице, – Я все объясню позже!

Дверь захлопнулась, прежде чем Джон успел что-либо ответить. 

-/-/-/-

Позже, когда Шерлок объяснил ему детали дела (бунтующая девушка из богатой семьи, изуродованный труп, ошибочно принятый за работу фетишиста), Джон поднялся в спальню и запер дверь. Он разделся до пояса, хотя это не было необходимо, просто потому, что так казалось правильным. Джон открыл платяной шкаф и заглянул в большое зеркало на внутренней стороне дверцы.

Разумеется, они были коричневыми. Чего-то более эффектного он и не ожидал. Цвета легкого загара с пятнами более темного оттенка – пустынный камуфляж, понял Джон, не зная, что думать по этому поводу. Он не мог их почувствовать – когда Джон завел руку назад, ладонь не ощутила ни веса, ни тепла, ни гладких чуть распушенных перьев. Но, когда он захотел расправить их, в отражении было видно, как крылья раскрываются, заполняя почти всю комнату.

– Джон! – с лестницы донесся голос Шерлока. – Я заказал китайскую еду, кисло-сладкую свинину для тебя. Еще по телевизору идет фильм, в котором больше взрывов, чем диалогов, если тебя это интересует.

– Сейчас спущусь, – ответил Джон и выбрал рубашку из висевших в шкафу.

Его крылья плотно и аккуратно сложились за спиной, их почти не стало видно.  
-/-/-/-

Иногда, когда Джон ловил себя на том, что разглядывает чьи-то крылья, он замечал, что Шерлок разглядывает его. Но тот никогда больше не поднимал эту тему, а Джон больше никому не рассказывал. Он встретил еще нескольких людей, которые могли видеть крылья, обсуждал с ними теории, но все истории различались, и в конце он оставил попытки узнать о причинах и механизмах. Просто чудо, величайшая тайна, хранителем которой стал и он: повсюду вокруг были ангелы, словно Лондон – всего лишь острие иглы.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Название – отсылка к вопросу, сформулированному в Средневековье схоластами «Сколько ангелов может поместиться на острие иглы?»  
>  [2] [Уотерстоунз](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waterstones) – сеть книжных магазинов в Великобритании, Ирландии, Бельгии, Нидерландах  
>  [3] [”Черные Ястребы”](http://blackhawks.nhl.com/) \- известная хоккейная команда из Чикаго


End file.
